dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Last Z
THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS '''Dragon Ball Last Z '''is a fanon series focusing on an alternate timeline of events, taking place in part prior to Dragon Ball, Post Dragon Ball Z, During and Post Dragon Ball Super and Prior to and during and after the events of Dragon Ball GT as well as during the events of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. These events also feature both Dragon Ball GT, Super Dragon Ball Heroes and the Dragon Ball Movies as canon to this timeline. Last Z also takes many cue from Dragon Ball Abridged with certain jokes and character dynamics, the writing and plot being slight side effects of this. Sagas/Arcs *Foreign Warriors Saga **Three bounty hunters attack earth and are after Goku and Vegeta *Robo-Baga Saga **The Cyborg Saiyan named Baga grows more powerful in his fight with Goku and Vegeta *Unknown Space Saga **Using data gathered from the cyborg saiyan the Z-Fighters hunt down the person who put out the hit on them *Captain Freezie Saga **Frostbite's most prestegious group of mercenaries fight the Z-Fighters *Ken Saga **Goku and Vegeta free a saiyan who goes by "Ken" *Frostbite Saga **Goku, Vegeta & Ken fight against the powerful tyrant Frostbite *Villain Ressurected Saga **A weakened Frostbite uses the Dragon Balls to summon villains from the Z-Fighters past *Orion Saga **A saiyan named Orion comes to Earth and hopes to train with the low class warriors and the prince *Mitosis Saga **A scientist hopes that his android son can collect the blood of the earth's most powerful warriors to become stronger *10 Years Later Saga **10 years pass, characters get older, some have kids, old friends and villains appear *Evil Bubblegum Saga **A powerful dog made from Majin Buu's DNA is brainwashed and becomes evil *Rexas Saga **A demon absorbs the power of earth's mighty warriors to kill them *Perfect Super Saiyan Saga **Orion unlocks a new tier of Super Saiyan and learns to control it *Falchion Saga **A sword-weilding mercenary comes to earth to Kill Orion *Blutz Warrior Saga **A mysterious masked saiyan hunts down Orion & Ken *Otherworld Training Saga **Orion & Ken train in otherworld under the guidance of Supreme & Elder Kai *Time Patrol Saga **The Time Patrol is formed and asks help from Orion and Ken along with the other Z-Fighters *Time Tournament Saga **A tournament featuring warriors from all across time is held *Forced Fusions Saga **Many powerful beings are fused together against their will and the Time Patrol needs to deal with it New Characters *Baga - A cyborg created by a powerful evil tyrant *Cress - A female saiyan with extreme speed control, eventually switches sides *Brutuce - A male saiyan specializing in Brute Strength, eventually switches sides *Echo - A young namekian who tried to fight with Frostbite *Frostbite - A powerful warrior from Frieza's race *Frostbite Batallion - Frostbite's crew of soldiers and mercenaries *Flan - One of Frosbite's Generals and the current leader of Frosbite's current ground force *Sherbert - One of Frosbite's Generals and a powerful soldier *Captain Freezie - The captain of the Frostbite Batallion and his most elite warrior, can create force fields that damage opponents *Liutenant Iceberg - A being from an unknown homeworld who doesn't talk, having ear shattering screams *Seargent Chilly - A being from an unknown homeworld who can freeze the air around him by breathing out *Major Cold - A being from an unknown homeworld who can expend powerful damage from flicking the air *Private Sleet - A being from an unknown homeworld who can control plant life *Ken - A saiyan warrior and one of Frostbite's generals who uses a sword *Orion - A powerful saiyan warrior with a slew of interesting skills *"Android 22" - A young android boy who gains power through absorbing the blood of his opponents *Mitosis - A scientist who was a rival to Dr. Gero and Dr. Briefs as well as as a warrior who gets more powerful the more people he fights *"Android 23" - A young android girl who refuses to fight *Brenda - A female saiyan that trained for many years off world during the destruction of Planet Vegeta *Spinach - The oldest of Brenda and Orion's kids *Husk - The middle child of Brenda and Orion's kids *Spusk - The fusion of Spinach and Husk *Melony - The youngest of Brenda and Orion's kids *Kabage - An evil saiyan who can control evil ki *Bubblegum - A powerful evil dog made from the DNA of Majin Buu *Rexas - A powerful demon who can absorb his foes *Falchion - A sword weilding alien who hunts down bounties *Blutz Warrior - A blutz controlling warrior who comes from another universe Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Dragon Ball Last Z Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta Category:Fan Made Characters